1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination portable televisions/cell phones and more particularly pertains to a new portable television/cellular phone device for providing a complete handheld entertainment center for a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination portable televisions/cell phones is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination portable televisions/cell phones heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,450; U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,526; U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,456; U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,042; U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,285; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,288.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable television/cellular phone device. The prior art describes inventions including separate portable televisions and cell phones.